


the deed as power's creed

by andrea_deer



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dorian/Lavellan (mentioned) - Freeform, Gaspard's POV, Hints of Trespasser but no direct spoilers, M/M, Rare Pairings, hints of BDSM-ish potential
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/pseuds/andrea_deer
Summary: "Can you feel the pull of the strings, Your Highness?""In my experience that's usually the fate of a puppet who was told to dance."
Relationships: Gaspard de Chalons/Solas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Rare Dragon Age Queer Ships





	the deed as power's creed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeganMoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/gifts).



> Pairing was a dare.  
> Fic was posted as part of Dragon Age January challenge (prompt "dance").  
> Title was generated with Hozier lyrics fic title generator. (http://www.generatorland.com/usergenerator.aspx?id=22501)

The whole evening turned into a farse. The game was changed and turned on its head entirely not only by those who resented it but those who seemed to have played quite different games altogether through their whole lives. Gaspard really should have seen it coming. The Inquisitor or not, the man was still an elf. He hoped it would win him some points against Celene who was righteously hated among the elves but apparently not enough. 

"You should try to enjoy the ball more, Your Highness," Briala said with a smirk. "It is, after all, your victory."

"Are you aware you sound like Celene sometimes?" he responded pettily. 

"Are you aware you sound like a whining dog?"

"Same thing, really."

Her grin was sharp, possibly more so than a blade he had no doubt she had ready for him.

"You should try to be more polite, Your Highness. We will be cooperating for many years, I hope."

"If that is not a joyful thought."

"Joined for life with an elf. I'm sure you're thrilled."

"The elf part bothers me far less than the fact that the elf in question is you."

She gave him an unimpressed look while still maintaining a polite smile matching his own.   
They stood on a balcony where they would be hard to overhear but it would not look well if they were seen arguing. Quite frankly they shouldn't be seen at all, the emperor and a dead's empress’ handmaid. Sadly he was aware they would need to find some way to bring Briala into the court more regularly. She was a sneaky one but perhaps some semi-official role or title would smooth things along. He will let her and the Inquisition worry about it, no point in bothering to play the game against himself.

"They seem to be enjoying themselves at least."

Gaspard followed Briala's gaze, intrigued by her unimpressed tone that still managed to sound somewhat jealous. On the next balcony, more hidden from the careless guests, the Inquisitor was dancing slowly with his partner. None of the stilted flashy moves he managed to struggle through while dancing with Florianne, just small, careful steps while holding each other close. The dance far too honest and intimate for Halamshiral, Gaspard thought cynically, turning his gaze away as the Tevinter mage stepped even closer to the elf.

"It seems some people don't mind keeping the elves ruling them close."

"Again, I'm quite certain that mage would have a far different reaction to dancing with you. You really should stop assuming lack of sympathy for you automatically means lack of sympathy to all elves."

This time she did snort and he counted it as a small victory. Although he wasn't entirely sure he still kept track which game they were playing. He had a distinct feeling the rules were switched around him at least half a dozen times that night already.

"We shall speak later on our... cooperation. Now, I believe I shall follow your advice and enjoy the rest of the ball."

He bowed with a mocking smirk but she accepted it with a well-trained nod of her own and he wanted to reanimate Celene just to get her killed again. Couldn't she fuck someone less annoying?

The ball was still going strong, despite the late hour or the assassination of the empress and if that didn't show Orlais at its truest by Maker Gaspard really wasn't sure what would. The Inquisition was mostly keeping to themselves but he noticed as the hours and drinks progressed and their ambassador's stern looks melted a bit it was less rigid than before. Few of them were dancing, though mostly with each other. It would make a good show to interact with them now, to show the people it was more than a staged alliance, even if it clearly wasn't. 

Lady Pentaghast was nowhere to be seen which was a shame as she as one of the few reasonable and well-bred women in the Inquisition. It seemed Gaspard choices were limited to a drunk, giggly elven girl. Grisly man talking with the ambassador, the ambassador herself or- he raised his eyebrows beneath the mask. Well, it seemed someone beat him to asking the Commander of the Inquisition for a dance. Though judging by the reaction from the surrounding small crowd it was more of a rescue than an innocent offer. Then again perhaps that was the only reason the Commander accepted the dance from the Qunari in the first place. He seemed a bit at a loss and the relief of being saved was quickly fading from his expression.

"Out of the pan and into the fire," said a deep voice near Gaspard philosophically.

Another member of the Inquisition stood near him, leaning casually against a monument with the ease of someone much higher born. It seemed the man mastered what Briala still struggled with - standing in the room where he should be expected to serve drinks and yet seeming like he was if not the host than an honoured guest at least.

"Master Solas, if I managed not to misremember the introductions?"

The elf gave him a small graceful nod, as well trained as Briala's though somehow even smoother and smugger.

"That part they indeed recorded correctly."

"You must excuse the Orlesian nobles, they do not see elves in court as anyone but servants."

"They might not see them as more but that's certainly not true, is it?"

Gaspard ground his teeth.

"Things rarely are as they seem. Especially in court."

The elf smirked.

"Indeed. So very few of us here without any masks. And most of them are dead."

Gaspard chuckled, carefully looking around and noticing Briala's sharp gaze from the shadows. 

"Can you feel the pull of the strings, Your Highness?"

"In my experience that's usually the fate of a puppet who was told to dance."

"Is that's what required of you?"

"For tonight at least. Perhaps tomorrow I will learn new tricks."

"I have to admit I imagined the commands to be more careful and subtle."

"You might've underestimated the thrill that giving them will bring my new master."

"Indeed. The thrill of victory and succumbing of one's enemies can blind one easily and throw them off their path. Let us hope it is but a momentary lapse and the spoils of this night will not be wasted on petty revenge."

"The only hope I dare to have left," Gaspard admitted with a slight bow. "For now, however, let us entertain both the puppet and his master, may I have this dance?"

The elf studied him briefly, a small smile on his face that seemed more patronizing than flattered. With a nod, he put his hand in Gaspard's and allowed himself to be led to the ballroom floor.

„You do enjoy to cause a stir.”

  
“People will always talk, that’s the nature of the game. Might as well make it entertaining.”

  
“Indeed. But to dance with the Inquisitor’s servant. That is more than a stir, that is quite a tumult.”

  
Their hands met as they slowly turned around each other, following smoothly the dance steps. The elf not faltering even once and just pulling yet another hook into Gaspard’s curiosity. Who teaches elves ballroom dancing? The Inquisitor was one thing and he barely stumbled through the spectacle with Florianne. This man seemed graceful and certain even if strictly formal.

  
“I believe we’ve already established you are not a servant. The Inquisition saved Orlais tonight, I see no dishonour in dancing with one of its finest members.”

  
The elf simply smirked slightly, indicating his head in a small nod as if he agreed with the assessment.

  
“It seems I raise in your eyes, Your Highness.”

  
“With every moment we spend together.”

  
Ah, finally. A faltered step. Gaspard grinned hungrily at the elf who was watching him closely, his own expression sharpened as he looked down at him.

  
“It is quite unfortunate then that the time of our shared companionship nears its end.”

  
“The night is still young.”

  
“But the attention of the Emperor should not be seen focusing for too long on but one person.”

  
“That is an uncomfortable truth. However, what remains unseen… is at the discretion of the parties involved.”

  
“If tonight taught us anything it might be that few secrets remain in the dark.”

  
“That seems to trouble you more than me.”

  
“For different reasons, I assure you, Your Highness.”

  
“Most guests however do not possess your Inquisitor’s boldness and skills allowing him to ruffle through every corner.”

“That is indeed quite reassuring. You seem however very certain of yourself for a person who barely started negotiations.”

“I am a very skilled negotiator.”

“Tonight seems to prove otherwise.”  
  
“I have become an Emperor.”  
  
“On a leash.”  
  
“If that is where your interests lie…” Gaspard shrugged lightly with a small smile, bowing in front of the elf at the end of the dance.  
  
The elf broke far too many protocols by inclining his head in a bow less than half as deep, implying he was the more powerful one in the exchange. There were traditionally inclined nobles who would want him flogged for it, despite the whole Inquisition protesting about not being from Orlais, not knowing the details of the societal rules… And those who unlike Gaspard saw the elf’s smirk could even believe that.  
  
“I would love to dance again, master Solas,” he said on a whim, carefully sliding a key to his chamber into the elven pocket. “It was more invigorating than I expected.”  
  
“The pleasure will be all mine, Your Highness.”  
  
Oh, he really doubted that.


End file.
